


L'amour fait ce qu'il veut

by tyberiousDuctor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Ignis is trans, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Porn is in the second chapter, Trans Character, no transphobia at all just some good fluffy porn, yes the title is a MIKA song because idk what else to call this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyberiousDuctor/pseuds/tyberiousDuctor
Summary: “So, what’s up, Iggy?” Ignis still didn’t look at him, instead looking down at his drink rather than his hands, “You’re acting weird.”Ignis let out a sigh that he felt like he’d been holding for far too long, tightening his grip slightly on the cup in his hands. “I have something I should tell you, especially if I’m going to continue dating you and pursuing you further.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I didn’t edit this at all I just wanted more trans Ignis in the world so please let me know if I made any Big Mistakes lol
> 
> dedicated to someone who wanted trans Ignis just as much as I did

They’d gone out on several dates already, and it had taken until this, the tenth date, for Gladio to finally stop being so anxious before a casual outing such as the one they had planned tonight. And as he combed through his wavy, dark hair, post-shower, he couldn’t help but picture the hypotheticals of the night in his head—a nice walk around the city, a nice dinner, finishing up with a walk back to Ignis’s apartment would they would either depart or extend their date into the night. Gladio decided he would be fine with either option, really, because regardless of how the night ended, Ignis was more than a pleasure to spend time with. 

They had known each for many, many years, and been friends for almost just as long, but it wasn’t until recently that it had blossomed into something a little more intimate. It was right before Ignis’s nineteenth birthday that Gladio realized he’d been pining over the advisor of the future king for over a year, but thought it was too much of a conflict of interest to act upon any of it. As time went by, though, he noticed more and more passing glances from the younger that lingered just a little bit longer than they should, but the shield shrugged it off as being his own mind seeing what it wanted to see, and promptly pushed the possibility of anything more to the back of his mind. He was the shield to the king, and nothing, like romantic feelings for his subordinates, should get in the way of that. 

However, as the months went by the lingering stares from Ignis never stopped and at a certain point, coupled with what seemed like a deliberate avoidance of him, Gladio began to think that maybe they just weren’t as close as they used to be. He would understand, given both of their busy schedules of studying, work,and catering to the younger boy they were destined to serve. It wasn’t until the summer after Noctis had graduated high school that Gladio expressed his disdain at the distance that had seemed overtake his friendship with Ignis, that the young prince finally rolled his eyes and said ‘No, he likes you, you idiot.’ 

That was all Gladio needed to jump at the first chance to tug Ignis’s arm and keep him well after everyone had left Crownsguard training for the day to ask ‘Would you go on a date with me?’ It took Ignis less than a second to say ‘yes.’ 

Now, here they were, ten dates and three months later, and things seemed to be going perfectly well. Their biggest problem had been trying to schedule dates that revolved around their often times conflicting schedules, but they were two people that had been busy their whole lives, so patience wasn’t hard to come by. Taking their relationship slow was beneficial to everyone involved, given the fact that any sort of rift between them would not only effect their jobs, but would also effect Noctis. Either of them would say they were happy enough to be three months into dating, not yet calling each other boyfriends, and hadn’t gone any farther than kissing. From time to time, Ignis would grab Gladio by the arm when passing each other in the Citadel, pull him down enough to meet him with a kiss on the cheek, and continue on his way. It was as public as their relationship got, and it still managed to make Gladio’s face hot each time. 

At precisely 7:35 pm, Gladio decided to walk out from his family home, knowing that it would take him twenty minutes to walk to the cafe they decided to meet at, which would get him there five minutes earlier than 8 o’clock. He walked briskly, careful not to break out in a sweat in the still-warm, humid night. He managed to stay dry as he approached the cafe, which was especially lucky as he saw his date round the corner of the building from the opposite direction. 

Even from the 30-something feet that Ignis was away from him, the way the taller man’s face lit up when he noticed him made cover his mouth, accompanied by a fake cough, as Ignis tried to hide the involuntary smile that spread across his face as he got closer. 

“Good evening, Gladio,” Ignis greeted, as Gladio pulled and held the door open for him, but not before pressing a quick kiss on the lips of his date as he walked by. 

“A real good evening, Iggy.” The smile he knew Ignis had been hiding was infectious. 

The cafe was homey, but had been in business for a long, long time for a reason. It was an equal distance from both of their homes, and it was inconspicuous enough that they wouldn’t be bothered by anybody that that might’ve known who they were. They ordered their usual drinks and a small quiche to split at the counter and found one of their usually tablesto sit at. Gladio leaned back in his chair and sighed contently, and Ignis placed the numbered plastic card in its holder. There was a slight uncomfortable silence that fell between them after that. 

“How’s work?” It had been about two weeks since they last got any private time that didn’t involve formulating their schedules with Noctis and his various extracurricular activities. 

“Fine, as usual.” Ignis avoided eye contact, folding his hands on the table in front of him and looking down at them as he pressed his thumbs together, and his jaw tightened. 

It was something that the shield had seen him do first hand only a couple times in the past; namely their very first date and when Ignis was 14 and was waiting on confirmation from King Regis and his council to begin his training as Noctis’s future advisor. Gladio quirked an eyebrow in his direction, and decided to wait until the approaching server dropped off their order. Gladio sipped at a latte, and Ignis stirred a single sugar packet into his Americano. 

“So, what’s up, Iggy?” Ignis still didn’t look at him, instead looking down at his drink rather than his hands. Ignis always seemed so sure about everything he did, even on their first few dates—Ignis was at times bashful, and maybe even shy, but he never hesitated in his actions. “You’re acting weird.”

Ignis let out a sigh that he felt like he’d been holding for far too long, tightening his grip slightly on the cup in his hands. “I have something I should tell you, especially if I’m going to continue dating you and pursuing you further.” 

“Uh,” Gladio sat up slightly, pulling himself closer to the table. “Yeah, please do. You can tell me whatever you need to.”

Ignis tightened his jaw again and was silent for a moment, thinking. “I’m confident that you won’t think of me any differently—it’s not a worry for me. There isn’t many people that I’ve ever told this to, so to have to say it is the part that’s nerve-wracking.” He sighed shakily, taking another moment before he spoke again, almost whispering when he finally did. “I’m transgender, Gladio. I’m interested in a committed relationship with you, as evidence obviously shows, and I don’t want it to be a surprise.” 

Gladio could only hope that the look on his face didn’t make him look TOO surprised, and he took a moment to find what words to say next. “Yeah, no,” Gladio managed out, before immediately realizing he needed to say more, and reached across the table to brush his fingers against his date’s knuckles. He wanted to say something sufficient enough to show he cared, but didn’t want to have such an extreme reaction that it would make his date feel bad—that was the absolute last thing he wanted. “I don’t think of you any differently at all, Iggy. I would’ve never known, honestly. Thanks for telling me.” He offered a warm smile, and Ignis followed suite. 

The younger man felt a warmth bloom in his chest that crawled up to his shoulders at Gladio’s words, slender fingers intertwining between the tanner, thicker ones that brushed his skin. 

“Shall we eat?” Ignis grasped one of the forks on the table, not daring to untangle his other hand just yet. 

——————————

Normally, for convenience sake, they parted from their dates and walked in opposite directions to their respective homes, but that night, they silently agreed upon doing something different. They walked together in the direction of Ignis’s apartment, at one point, Gladio loosely holding Ignis’s as they walked. 

They didn’t say much, but occasionally Gladio would rub his thumb over Ignis’s knuckles and be graced with a smile. When they stopped in front ofthe apartment complex, they kept their hands clasped for a moment. Neither wanted the other to leave yet, and Ignis expressed his desire to keep him around for as long as he could by tilting his head up to kiss his date, hand-in-hand. It was a soft kiss that somehow had more weight to it than normal; it felt more passionate than any other time he’d been kissed by him, and he tried to pour as much of his own passion into it as he reciprocated. 

The smile that spread across Gladio’s face when they pulled apart was involuntary, as was the warmth he suddenly felt in his face and ears. He could only thank the Gods that Ignis didn’t see it, because he was too busy burying his face in Gladio’s shoulder where he couldn’t see it. Firm hands rested on his waist in some kind of non-committal attempt at a hug, and Gladio remedied it by wrapping his arms around his date and squeezing in a more obvious attempt at affection; Ignis’s hands slid to wrap his arms completely around Gladio, his face still buried and inhaling his scent. He felt another tight squeeze around his waist. 

“Hey, can I start calling you my boyfriend?” Gladio asked quietly, and Ignis lifted his head off his shoulder to look at him. 

“Of course. I would very much like that, actually,” He beamed at him—Ignis had never been called anyone’s boyfriend, just the genderless romantic partner of a person who didn’t want to accept things for what they were, once. “Would my boyfriend like to join me and settle in to my apartment for the night?” 

“Uh,” Just like he’d always been nervous to meet up with Ignis on dates, Gladio was equally nervous about the idea of spending a whole night with Ignis. With the new developments he’d learned, he felt like he needed to be prepared. He never, never wanted to make Ignis feel uncomfortable with anything he did. He looked up at the building and then back to Ignis, “Mind if I take a rain check?”

“Of course, that’s fine,” Ignis was clearly dejected. 

“I’m just scheduled for training early tomorrow, that’s all.” Gladio was mostly telling the truth; it wasn’t early enough that he couldn’t spend the night. “Let me know when you have free time again, though?”

“I’ll have to check my schedule.” And with that, Ignisturned and began to climb the small set of stairs to his building. 

Gladio grabbed his hand before he was completely out of reach, and he turned around, already two steps above him—Ignis was a couple inches taller than him this way, but it didn’t get in the way of the older man tilting his head up to kiss him. “Text me?”

“Will do.” Ignis disappeared into the building, and the Shield stood there until he wasn’t able to see him anymore. 

Gladio thought hard on the nearly 40 minute walk back, thinking about the questions he had and whether or not they were appropriate to ask so soon; he thought about the more obvious questions he could perhaps research in preparation so he wasn’t entirely ignorant. When he arrived home, he pulled out his phone to find he had, disappointingly, no notifications and decided he wanted to change that as he opened up his messaging app and tapped out a message. 

G: Hey Iggy

G: I just wanna let you know that I really did want to stay over tonight. Badly. 

G: Early morning, you too

G: But also I like doing this slow thing with you 

G: So I guess I’m just saying all this because I don’t want you to think that I didn’t stay over tonight because I didn’t want to 

Not a moment later, the blinking ellipses popped up to let him know that Ignis was already typing up a response to him, a response that seemed to go on a for a while and then stop. 

I: Thank you, Gladio, I appreciate that

He frowned. There was clearly more that had been typed out that Ignis didn’t want to say anymore, but he wasn’t sure what to say. 

I: I understand that you may need to take some time to process what I’ve told you

I: If you were to change your mind about a relationship with me because of it, I would be disappointed but I would understand 

G: No

Gladio panicked for a second before realizing that his first, hurriedly typed-out reaction may not have been the best, and scolded himself for it. 

I: No?

G: Sorry

G: I mean that

G: No, I definitely am not changing my mind or having any doubts 

G: Honestly? I just wanted to do some uh

G: Research, I guess. I don’t know anything about this kind of stuff and I want to know more 

I: That’s a relief to know

I: But please, feel free to ask me anything 

I: If you don’t believe that any questions you may have could be offensive, then I won’t be offended

Gladio was glued to his phone, lying in bed and focused on nothing but his conversation, for the next several hours. He’d learned that Ignis started his transition in his early teens, before anyone had the opportunity to notice anything. He learned that Ignis knew he was a man from a very young age, and in an effort to keep up with the familial line, his family accepted it with little argument. He’d learned a little about the physiological changes and differences that were present in someone like Ignis, and had to reassure his boyfriend more than once that none of them—no part of his body or it’s differences—could’ve possibly disgusted or deterred Gladio. He’d learned that although Ignis had been sure about his gender for much of his life, his sexuality was another story. And after several hours of texting back and forth and their conversation began to wind down, Gladio looked at his calendar. 

G: You busy next Friday night?

I: At night, no. Noctis has a week off from school, so he’s spending the weekend with Prompto, meaning they’ll only ask for something when they’re hungry. There’s no meetings this weekend, either. 

G: So. Friday night, date night, your place 

G: Is that good for you?

I: Absolutely. 

I: Bring toiletries with you if you intend to stay. I don’t have extras 

The reminder that Gladio would be spending the night at all made his thoughts start to wander, and it wasn’t until his phone vibrated in his hand again that he pulled himself out of his own head. They said their ‘goodnights’ to each other, embarrassingly followed by several back and forth floods of heart emojis before locking his phone for the night and settling into bed. He thought of every hypothetical situation that could happen, unintentionally keeping himself awake much, much longer than intended. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re gonna fuck. That’s the whole summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just broke this up into two chapters because I wanted to and also didn’t edit this again lmaoooo

It had escalated far more quickly than either of them had anticipated, but neither man would ever complain. Both Gladio and Ignis had prepared themselves for exactly this; the moment Gladio had sent Ignis a text asking if he had plans and wanted to get together tonight, and he immediately responded with ‘absolutely,’ they both knew what would happen that night. 

It had started off which each nervously preparing to see the other that night. Ignis had spent much of the afternoon that remained after work tidying his small apartment, washing bedsheets and towels, restocking toiletries, cooking a simple dinner of chicken, egg, and rice for the both of them, and nervously pacing around his apartment when he’d finished his preparations far too early; Gladio had spent his time after work showering the sweat of the day away, carefully packing, unpacking, and then packing again for the night, and spending way too much time trying to decide whether to tie up his hair or keep it loose, trying to pick out an outfit that was both date-worthy and casual. They’d both tell the other that he put way too much thought and effort into all of it, if they only knew the apprehension that they both felt. 

Now, here they were after their delicious dinner and small talk about their respective work days, nerves finally calming now that they were in the presence of one another. Here they were, unable to help the physical affection they both wanted from one another as Gladio steadily leaned more and more of his weight on the man he was now, officially, calling his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who he was pressing into the sofa as he kissed deeper and more fervently than he had ever before. It was slow, tentative, and cautious, because it was the first time as a couple that they had been more intimate than than a firm kiss. Feeling needed by the other while equally wanting the other so much was new in their relationship, and it was intoxicating. Their guards melted away the longer they kissed for until Ignis was eventually jammed into the corner of his couch, and mostly flat on his back

And after just a couple minutes, their hips brushed against each other, and it was enough to ground Ignis again. He made small sound as he pulled away from Gladio’s lips, calling attention to the predicament they landed themselves in. 

“Gladio, if you don’t mind,” Ignis tried to adjust himself out of the uncomfortable position he was in, but found that the couch just wasn’t big enough to move around at all. “My bed is at least a little larger than this,” Ignis suggested. He was surprised at how naturally the bold implication fell out of him when he wanted something  that  badly. 

He knew that this was going to happen tonight, but still, hearing Ignis say it aloud ignited his nerves. He complied silently, lifting himself off Ignis, and holding out a hand to his boyfriend to join him in standing; he resisted the urge to grab Ignis and carry him to the other room. Ignis led him by the hand for the short distance it took to get to his less than moderately sized bedroom. 

Gladio let himself fall into bed while Ignis sat on the edge of it to remove his socks and belt, just to be a little more comfortable. The older man laid back, only to turn to find the other lying next to him, looking over at him with a grin that almost made Ignis look away in embarrassment. Instead, he reached out and pulled his head closer so Ignis could resume kissing him again, and having Gladio’s lips on his felt like a relief. They kissed wordlessly for a few moments before the larger man pulled away to instead kissing Ignis’s cheek, then along his jaw, and when he reached his long, slender neck, Gladio stopped when he heard a whimper come from the man below him. 

“That was a nice sound,” Gladio said smugly, still close enough to his skin for Ignis to feel the warm puffs of breath against him as he spoke. He moved to give the same attention to the other side of Ignis’s neck, but stopped short when he noticed the fine hairs on his arms sticking straight up, accompanied by raised bumps on his skin. “And that’s... A reaction.” Gladio breathed. 

“Well, you happen to be giving attention to a particularly sensitive spot,” Ignis replied. He looked wound up and tense, but the way his cheeks tinged pink and the tone of his voice said that the tension was anything but negative. 

Gladio loomed over his body, lips still hovering close and just under Ignis’s jaw as he reached for the top button of Ignis’s shirt. “Do I get to see if you’ve got goosebumps everywhere else, too?” But before his fingers could work the button loose, Ignis retracted, stopping Gladio from going any further. Suddenly, the tension  did become negative, and Ignis pursed his lips together. For some reason, he felt like a nervous, sexually inexperienced teenager again—not that he had  that much sexual experience anyway, and certainly not with any men. After a moment of thought, he placed a hand against Gladio’s chest and spoke up. 

“I think I’d like to see you first, Gladio.” He knew what he looked like shirtless. He, as well as a good amount of the Crownsguard, had seen him shirtless plenty of times in the locker room of the Citadel’s training hall. But on the opposite spectrum, Ignis can’t recall anyone seeing him shirtless since he was able to be seen shirtless in a public place, and he didn’t want to be the only one showing skin in this particular situation. 

Gladio nodded and promptly complied, sitting up on his knees between Ignis’s legs to strip the shirt off. Not a moment later, long fingers drag over Gladio’s chest and up to his shoulder, feeling the raised skin of the fresher details of his tattoo. 

“You had more added recently?” Ignis asked in a low voice as he enjoyed the sensation of being able to actually feel the bird that spanned the Shield’s entire back, now. 

Gladio flashed a grin at him, still proud of his ink and a hint of excitement in his voice. “Yeah, it’s almost done, just needs a couple more details and some shading in the tail feathers.” 

It was endearing how excitable he was about the long, familial tradition that he displayed so proudly. “It’s looks absolutely beautiful.” 

Gladio has to resist the urge to retort with ‘ You look absolutely beautiful.’ Maybe in the future. 

With his hands on either side of his head, Ignis pulled him into another short kiss before parting once more to finally work on the buttons of his own shirt. Gladio would’ve liked to rip the shirt off of him himself, but tonight, he wanted Ignis to set the pace. They were both tiptoeing into tonight’s situation, but it was nice to take their time with each other—it felt more intimate this way. 

He got to the last two buttons from the bottom, and noticed how intently he was being watched as he undressed himself. He felt a little bashful, because he couldn’t recall another time someone stared at his body the way Gladio was, but the smirk that his lips curled into prevailed over and shyness. “Are you going to ogle me all night, Gladio?” 

“Only if you keep takin’ so long, Iggy,” Gladio retorted quickly. But when Ignis’s button-up fell open completely as he shrugged it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor next to the bed, Gladio had a slightly different look in his eyes. Ignis couldn’t quiet tell what it meant, and it made him nervous. He knew that maybe his surgery hadn’t yielded the most ideal results, and he knew that there were other men out there who didn’t even look like they had scars. 

“Holy shit, Iggy,” Gladio scanned over him; prominent clavicles, with a familiar silver necklace that rested in the dip between them; the muscles in his chest solid and firm, but still prominent; the pale-pink, thin scars on his chest that were healed, but still slowly healing more, and the light patch of brown hair that congregated between his pectorals; toned abs and a prominent Adonis belt from the years of training, just as Gladio had. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he emphasized. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you shirtless before. Fuck.” 

“That was by—“ His voice caught in his throat. Gladio’s face was already buried in the base of his neck, sinking his teeth into the muscle just below Ignis’s clavicle, “By design.” 

Ignis could feel the callused pads on Gladio’s hands slide down his sides while his lips moved to the center of his chest, a place that Ignis was still not entirely confident about. He had no mind to be uncomfortable, though, especially because it was  Gladio —who then flattened his tongue to lick the dip in the middle of his chest, and slid a hand between Ignis’s long legs. Ignis repressed a groan, and the other noticed. 

“You can make noise, y’know,” Gladio remarked, lips an inch away from from contact. He continued, grinding his palm against his crotch again, his tone hungry and overconfident. “You could even be loud, if you wanted to.” He bit the same spot, this time sucking and gently pulling with his teeth until Ignis finally gave him a more audible whimper. Gladio continued in a lower spot, repeating the bite that would later leaving a faint purple mark, and moved to dip his fingers under Ignis’s waistband, but was stopped. 

“Wait,” Ignis managed through all the attention he received. “Wait.” The larger man backed up. 

Ignis had something that he thought was rather embarrassing for anyone else to see, still. Perhaps Gladio wouldn’t think it was strange, but it was still a part of him that he didn’t want the other half of his freshly consummated relationship to see quite yet. “Close your eyes, please.”

“Uh, okay.” Gladio hesitated, but did as requested, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

He swiftly unfastened his pants and reached into his black boxer briefs to pull out the silicone tucked into his underwear, and hid his packer in the shirt on the floor. Pulling Gladio back to his face, he kissed him again, shifting his position as he did and pushed his hips against Gladio’s. With his legs hooked around his hips and waist, Ignis straddled him as he kneeled, grinding his hips. It pulled a low growl out of the man on top of him. 

“Am I allowed to open my eyes yet?” 

Ignis, more confidently this time, rolled his hips against the firmer bulge in Gladio’s pants, and the moan he caused made the heat between his own legs, twitch. “You may.” 

He was greeted with the sight of Ignis below him, his dark grey pants undone and wide open, as if it were an invitation to touch him more. Feeling him again, this time one less layer of clothing between them, Gladio took note that he no longer felt the slight bulge that he did before, which he assumed was the reason he closed his eyes. He didn’t miss the shape that had been in his pants, though, because now he could feel the warmth coming from him and the outline of what was actually there.When his touch illicit another moan, his hand hurriedly slipped beneath the elastic of Ignis’s underwear for more. 

His fingers were met with the warm, soft cock that he could feel twitch just a little as he added pressure and rubbed him in slow circles. Truthfully, he had no idea what Ignis’s sexual preferences were. Did he prefer being top or bottom? Was there things he wouldn’t be comfortable with that Gladio wouldn’t think of? The one thing he knew for sure, was that he would comply with just about anything Ignis wanted, and complied easily when Ignis returned the gesture by working his pants open. 

His touch was eager, using his palm to stroke Gladio through the underwear at a pace that matched what was being done to him. His fingers traced over the shape of his half-hard cock that was still hidden by a layer of fabric. Gladio stroked him with two fingers, and Ignis closed his eyes to relish in the feeling of being touched and concentrating on continuing to move his own hand down. He briefly cupped Gladio, which earned him a shuddering breath, and a moment later, a thick finger that brushed over his entrance; Ignis hummed with approval. Then, the larger man removed his hand and sat up on his knees, which made him slip away from Ignis’s grip, too. 

“Me first?” Gladio teased, already starting to shove his own pants off, and eventually reaching the stage where he kicked one too many times in an less-than-graceful attempt to kick off the pants hooked around one of his legs. Eventually, he simply reached back and yanked them off with his hand, and Ignis’s laugh steadily grew louder. 

“You’re a fool.” He stated simply, laughing into the back of his own hand. Gladio huffed. 

“At least  my pants are off,” He teased back, grabbing the waist of Ignis’s pants and yanking roughly, which made him yelp before continuing to chuckle. It made Gladio smile, crawling over his boyfriend and ducking his head in to kiss and then speak against his cheek. “Hey, would you shut up?” He said through his smile, “How am I gonna concentrate on how sexy you are when you’re being so cute? You gotta pick one, Iggy.”

Of course he knew he wasn’t serious, but he slowly came down from his laughter the more Gladio kissed his cheek. They were quick and small, but they made him feel warm and content, so he lifted his hips off the bed while the other man helped slide his pants off, this time gently and without any kind of playful impatience. As soon as his legs were freed and bare he wrapped them tightly around Gladio’s waist, keeping him close so he could finally reach beneath his waistband and stroke him directly; the other had no time to react to suddenly being locked in between his legs, groaning at the touch. 

Ignis touched him slowly, feeling the weight and the warmth and the firmness of the cock in his hand. He noted that he was, unsurprisingly, big and not just for Ignis. He shoved any apprehension about his size out of his head, instead giving his full attention and experimentally thumbing over the moist head, and he felt him twitch under his touch. Deciding he liked the way Gladio’s breath hitched and the ferocity in the way he was looking at him, Ignis stroked his shaft faster for a moment until he was completely hard before once again slicking his thumb over pre-cum at the tip. 

Gladio’s mouth hung open slightly, accompanied with a low, gasping “ Ah!  Hah...” He had to actively focus on not bucking into Ignis’s hand more than twice, and grabbed the smaller man’s wrist to instead pin it against the bed next to his head. Ignis could see his head now barely peaking through his waistband, but was immediately distracted by Gladio moving forward. 

He practically covered all of Ignis in their size difference, ducking down and speaking against his ear. He blew against it for a moment, meanwhile thinking about what he wanted from Ignis next, but was hesitant to say it in fear that it would make him uncomfortable. When he heard Ignis groan as he rutted into him, he gained enough confidence to whisper it into his ear; he’d never find out if he never tried or asked. 

“How would you like to have your cock sucked, Iggs?” He gently bit and tugged at his earlobe, and once again found Ignis covered in goosebumps, this time with a whimper and the sight of him chewing on his own lip, which Gladio was delighted to see. “Can I take that as a yes?” 

Gladio sat up again, hooking his fingers in Ignis’s briefs before a hand reached out and touched his hip. “I think you’re forgetting something.” Ignis stated breathlessly, yet simply. 

Me first , the older man repeated in his head and complied without another word, both of them working to remove the pesky fabric. When his underwear was pulled down enough and he was finally freed from the confines of his boxers, his cock bounced out with a surprising weight that fell against the fabric of Ignis’s own underwear. He bucked against him a few times, able to feel a small damp spot as he slid over him. Watching as Ignis’s eyes fixed on the sight between his legs, he immediately recognized the familiar look of both arousal and concern that found its way on the faces of any of his partners. Gladio was well aware he was well-endowed, and by now he at least knew how to attempt to make the person he was with as comfortable as possible, and he started by gently pulling down the last article of clothing that remained between them. 

“I know,” He said in reply to the half-lidded look of concern on Ignis, “Don’t worry, I know. But you’re gonna get taken care of, Iggy, I’ll make sure of it.” And with that, he lowered himself, kissing his chest, just stomach, his hip, until he was between his legs.With no hesitation, he flattened his tongue to slowly lick up the length of Ignis, which earned him a small moan. 

He looked anywhere that wasn’t the head between his legs, far too embarrassed that there was anyone that up-close and personal with his junk. As the tip of Gladio’s tongue flicked against him a few times, Ignis closed his eyes and gingerly reached for his boyfriend’s head to rest his hand there. The way his facial hair scratched against him was unpleasant for a moment, but as Gladio continued, it steadily became more and more stimulating. His eyes fluttered open when Gladio stopped suddenly, although still mere inches away; he watched as Gladio sucked on his own middle finger to coat it with saliva before slowly, gently, beginning to push into Ignis. 

Gladio found that the other was already more than wet enough to take his finger one, and then two knuckles before consciously watching his face for positive or negative reactions—so far, he took Ignis tugging on his hair as a good sign. He began moving his hand, keeping his eyes glued to Ignis’s expressions as he lowered his mouth again to gently lap at his cock and watch the tinge of pink his face spread to the top of his chest. Gladio thought it was all too endearing and quickened his pace so he could watch and listen to the man he so desperately wanted to feel and hear more of, and immediately got what he wanted. 

Gods, Ignis felt good, and all he could do was squirm as his mouth hung open and unable to help the string of breathless noises that spilled from his lips, matching Gladio’s pace. For as much as he was enjoying every movement the man made, he wanted to make him feel just as good. Ignis made use of one of his long, strong legs and dug his heel into Gladio’s lower back until he forced him to lie flat on his stomach. When the forced friction of the bed against his already-hard cock made Gladio moan against Ignis, the younger man swelled up with pride knowing he could make a man like Gladio so desperate and aching. However, his ego was short-lived when Gladio responded by replacing one thick finger with two, followed by bobbing his head and continuing to suck with more ferocity. 

Ignis gasped at the extra stimulation, screwing his eyes shut for a moment and stifling a cry into the back of his own hand. Gladio made his whole body rock with the movement of his fingers, and before long Ignis was involuntarily bucking his hips into Gladio’s mouth whilst tangling his fingers in his dark hair and pushing his head down to ensure his mouth stayed on him. He opened his eyes just enough as he continued rolling his hips to see the man between his legs gazing up at him, mouth full with the impressive couple of inches Ignis had, and nose pressed into the neatly-trimmed patch of ash brown hair with ease. He could feel himself getting carried away edging himself, fucking the loving warmth of Gladio’s mouth, using Gladio’s fingers inside him to hit the same sensitive spot repeatedly. Ignis could easily finish like this, and selfishly almost let himself,but he knew he wanted more and yanked Gladio’s hair hard enough to pull his mouth off. 

He was met with the sight of a somewhat dazed, open-mouthed Shield, tongue still partially sticking out and panting now that his mouth wasn’t being used for Ignis’s pleasure—he had never seen Gladio look so good. They both took a short moment to regain their composure enough for Ignis to finally speak up, though the fact that Gladio’s fingers were still knuckle-deep inside him made Ignis take just a little longer. 

“Gladio,” He started, almost disappointed about what he was about to say. He didn’t hesitate, though, because he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t get to feel Gladio inside him tonight. “If you plan on fucking me, I suggest you do it soon,” Ignis’s whole body felt loose and warm and far too weak for his own good. “Please,” He added on, his demanding demeanor disappearing instantly at the very thought of Gladio doing anything but fucking him. 

The tattooed man slowly pulled his fingers out of his lover below him, wiping away the mixture of saliva and slick from his mouth with his hand before crawling up Ignis’s body to meet him in an open mouthed kiss. “All you had to do was ask, baby.” He spoke gently, and it made Ignis’s heart melt. 

Gladio parted from him to briefly reached for his pants on the floor and into the pocket he knew he’d stuffed a condom and a packet of lube into, all while Ignis immediately missed the warmth of his boyfriend on top of him. He watched as Gladio tore the foil, rolled the condom on, and prepared with the other packet, and the apprehension hit him.

“You’ve done this... many times, haven’t you?” It was a question, but Ignis was sure enough for it to be a statement. 

Gladio huffed out a chuckle. “Not nearly as many times as the Crownsguard would have you believe.” Reassuringly, he leaned down to plant a kiss on the other’s cheek. “There’s been a very select few.” Another kiss on Ignis’s cheek, “Not many people can tolerate being with someone that has a job like ours.”

Ignis breathed a small sigh, shifting his head in the direction of Gladio’s lips to lazily return the affection. “Yes, trust me, I’ve known that fact.” He mused, but quickly forgot as he dissected the Shield’s reassurance, and then found himself rubbing his nose against his. “So, I’m part of a ‘very select few’?” 

“You know it.” The smile could be heard in his voice, and he said it absolutely. As he leaned down for another kiss, Gladio’s erection brushed against Ignis’s inner thigh, and then upon realizing, purposefully shifted enough to grind down between Ignis’s legs. He teased him, and himself, rutting against him until he coaxed a mewl that he’d never thought he’d hear out of Ignis. Gladio took it as a cue—by now, he was aching, anyway—and slowly pushed into Ignis, and he noticed immediately how tense he became. 

His job at this very moment was to study the man below him—to study his body language, his facial expressions, his sounds, and it was a job he did with great care. Gladio has had this job before, and knew the look of discomfort when Ignis screwed his eyes shut after just a couple inches. He immediately stopped, pulled out, and replaced his cock with his two fingers again and was relieved to once again hear a sigh of both relief and pleasure from his boyfriend again. “Relax for me, Iggy,” he said gently, with a small kiss on his lips. 

Ignis nodded in response, keeping his eyes shut as Gladio alternated between fingers and erection. Each time, it felt a little better, until it didn’t. And when it didn’t, Gladio knew and promptly switched. Despite how uncomfortable it was, he was never in pain because Gladio made absolutely sure he wasn’t. After switching a few times, Ignis was in disbelief that there was more and more of him to take in, and it felt never-ending. “Gladio, dear,” He felt so full already. It wasn’t a bad feeling, per se, but he placed a hand somewhere between his belly button and his pelvis where he could feel his boyfriend inside him. “I don’t think I can take much more, dear.” He said gently, his body felt like jelly. 

Gladio groaned, but it wasn’t a sound of disappointment, but rather one of pleasure, and it made Ignis open his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend fully hilted inside of him, and Ignis swelled with pride for a moment. “ Oh, ” he responded to the sight, ’ This isn’t so bad, ’ he thought. But eventually, the unmoving pressure started to become overwhelming and uncomfortable again. 

He felt so tight, Gladio thought, and the last thing he wanted to do was stop, but it didn’t really matter in this instant what  he  wanted. He was far more concerned about Ignis, but before he could even ask if he wanted him to stop, the man below him spoke up. “You can move, Gladio,” He managed out, and the Shield kissed him again with relief that any of this was working at all with how tight he was, but he barely kissed him before speaking again, this time more of a plea than permission. “Please... Please, move.” 

When he pulled out completely to readjust his position, it left Ignis feeling horribly empty, and he had to resist the urge to whine about something he’s never wanted so much before. A large hand gripped his hip, and Ignis hiked his legs up to wrap around Gladio a little more to welcome him into the better position. He barely had time to think about anything else before he felt him sink into him again, this time only halfway, and Ignis let out a loud moan that surprised even him. Everything already felt so much better, and he took Gladio’s slow, shallow thrusts in with ease after being so thoroughly taken care of. 

The older man had to make another conscious effort to continue slowly and not just pound him into the mattress, no matter how badly he wanted to. He continued his steady pace, listening to the equally steady stream of sounds from the man below him; hearing Ignis unravel more and more was music to his ears, but a few moments later his moans became groans. 

“I’m not a porcelain doll, you know.” Ignis huffed, and Gladio stopped mid-thrust lean to close to him again, the adjustment making him push deeper; Ignis chewed his own lip. 

“No, you’re not,” He retorted, stroking him with his thumb before starting to move again, this time a little faster. “Just demanding,” he breathed, feeling squeezed now that he was touching Ignis again, and it felt heavenly. His words were almost drowned out by the weak, higher-pitched gasps from his lover. 

“ Fuck. ” The combination of Gladio’s rough thumb stroking him, the faster pace, the deeper reach left him grabbing for any part of him he could hold. Ignis held the large fingers that splayed across his pelvis while Gladio’s thumb worked, squeezing his hand. The other hand gripped his forearm, unintentionally digging his nails into the tattooed muscle. He enjoyed the faster pace, screwing his eyes shut as Gladio continued. It was short-lived when he suddenly slowed almost to a complete halt, only moving his hips in small, short movements that were far too slow for Ignis not to be driven crazy by, and it made his eyes snap open again to look at the man on top of him. 

“Hey,” Gladio started through quick breaths and keeping up with his painfully slow thrusts. “I like a little eye contact, y’know.” First he pressed and rubbed his nose against Ignis’s lightly, followed by pressing his forehead against his. 

The advisor, half-lidded, stared up into equally dazed, warm, brown eyes, and despite being completely naked and violated in the best way possible, he hadn’t felt so vulnerable and exposed until that moment. It made him forget, for a second, how badly he wanted Gladio to move again. It was nice, and he didn’t think feeling that would be so nice, and took the liberty to return the affectionate nose rub and followed with a kiss, “Of course.” 

Gladio enjoyed the eye contact for more intimate reasons than he’d let on, but it was the perfect moment to exercise his talent with words, too. “I just like seeing how good you look while I’m fucking you, that’s all.” 

The honeyed tone made Ignis practically shiver in response, he realized that he’d never had the opportunity to appreciate such dirty talk before, and he liked it now more than he cared to admit. He licked his lips, and glancing down to watch his own his roll up to meet each one of Gladio’s teasing movements. 

“My apologies for the lack of eye contact, but,” He rolled up again with a surprising force that made him take in all of his boyfriend at once, his gaze meeting the Shield’s again, “But I think I just like watching you move in and out of me.” He surprised himself with how low and sultry his own voice sounded, how he could come up with that sort of dirty talk on the spot, but Gladio obviously liked it. 

His hips rolled back and snapped up again, and before Gladio could groan, Ignis cut him off by tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him down to kiss him as hard as he could.The short, painstakingly slow movements became short, quick movements and the previously uncomfortable, deep pressure was now something Ignis felt like he needed. 

As Gladio reeled back to slam down into him again, he noted the telltale signs of grazing over what was surely Ignis’s g-spot, because his leg twitched and the volume of his cry rose. A hand pushed on Gladio’s hip, stopping him before he passed it, and he held his hip in guidance for a couple more thrusts before he spoke up, voice low and gravelly. 

“Right there, huh?” Gladio said teasingly, continuing at a nice, even pace. But Ignis, on the other hand, wanted more; he felt greedy and like he couldn’t get enough of being fucked senseless, and in his desperation, tightened his legs around the larger man’s waist and hugging him closer. Gladio was given little choice in movement, bracing himself with hands on either side of Ignis. 

“Yes, right there,” The smaller man managed out, his sentences becoming louder and more and more broken. “Right there, Gladio...  Ah!  Faster, Gladio,” Ignis dug his nails into the Shield’s side involuntarily, the other hand now between his legs and stroking himself while trying to match the pace. He could no longer help the string together words that spilled from his mouth, at this point most of it being ‘please’ and ‘Gladio’ over and over. 

Between hearing Ignis say his name in a way he never thought he’d hear, and the way Ignis tightened around him more as he hurriedly touched himself, he wouldn’t last much longer. He was sure to let the man below him know, speaking quietly again his ear. “You feel so good, Iggy” The bumps on his skin were apparent immediately at the words and the feeling of warm breath against a sensitive spot, “Iggy, baby, you’re gonna make me come.” 

That was it. 

It was the combination of the stimulation, the way Gladio’s movements became more rough, clumsy, and uneven as he came, and the thought of how much Ignis suddenly wanted to feel him spilling into him without a pesky layer of latex in the way that made him finish not a moment after his boyfriend did. He muffled his unexpectedly loud noises by clamping down on Gladio’s shoulder with his teeth, a slight hiss in response from the man on top of him. His hips twitched as he rode out his orgasm, legs wrapped around the larger man’s waist so tightly that he could feel his muscles shaking. 

He remained inside him for a moment, focusing on lightly nibbling and tugging on Ignis’s earlobe until the weakened whimper he let out gained Gladio’s sympathy and an equally weak chuckle. He pressed his sweat-slicked forehead against Ignis’s equally sweaty forehead for a short moment of contact before pressing a light kiss to his lips and finally pulling out of him, Ignis groaning in disapproval as he did. He felt far, far too empty. 

Gladio settled next to him before removing, tying off, and disposing of the condom in no time so he could enjoy relaxing next to the man that still hadn’t totally come down from his high. It wasn’t until Gladio slid an arm under Ignis’s pillow that the advisor rolled closer and sighed in relief, thoroughly exhausted and limp and pleased about every moment of it. He shouldn’t be cold, yet if he hadn’t beenpressing himself against the side of his lover, his body heat would’ve been sapped away from him. 

“I like you, Ignis.” Gladio seldom used his full name, but hearing it tickled him in a way he couldn’t explain. 

“I like you, too, Gladio,” It was something he could easily get used to saying. 

They enjoyed a few more moments of intimate silence, and Ignis was pulled out of the sleep he almost fell into with the rumble of the other’s voice. 

“You’re kinda loud, huh?” Gladio finally spoke up. 

“Believe me, I’m just as surprised as you are.” Ignis replied lazily. 

“And kinda rough,” He tapped the spot on his shoulder where Ignis had bitten him, and was already showing the tell tale signs of bruising. 

“I’m less surprised about that,” He rolled closer to Gladio and was able to reach the spot, gently kissing it with all the care he could. Knowing himself, he’d be giving plenty of apologetic kisses to bite wounds for the foreseeable future. 

He could fall asleep while resting his head on the shoulder of the human furnace next to him, but Ignis was stirred by a kiss to his temple before his boyfriend started to pull away and sit up. “You gotta be up early tomorrow?”

Ignis smiled at the thought, “For once, I do not.” 

“Great, then you’ve got time to rinse off,” Gladio said, not waiting for a response as he began to tug Ignis along with him, out of bed, and into the bathroom where Ignis proceeded to feel the warmest and most taken care of he’d ever felt in his life courtesy of his new, official boyfriend. 


End file.
